Tres Generaciones de Grandes MAGOS:::
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Antes de Un Nuevo Lord Oscuro y Una Nueva Oportunidad, cómo se enteraron los Potter de su futuro, cómo lograron sobrevivir para intentar modificarlo,cómo todo se da por unos visitantes no esperados, como inicia la trilogia mas famosa, FIC REMASTERIZADO
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

_**Holaaa, mi primer fic XD, me gustaba la historia pero la redacción nop, así que más largo... 4 enormes hojas más largo que el anterior y eso ya es mucho, lo volveré a escribir XD, no se preocupen la historia ya está solo se le agregaran algunas cositas más y estará mejor escrito, en Hollywood está de moda, así que tmb lo emplearé jajajaja el fic remasterizado digitalmente, jajajajaja ya, ya sí y que?? me la fumé verde ja!! (como si no lo hubieran hecho ustedes al atreverse a leer mis fics) jejejeje, besossssss y lean y... ;D **_

* * *

Una lluviosa mañana de noviembre, una marabunta de pelirrojos corrían por las salas de San Mungo, poco caso hacían a los gritos que los insultaban, y todo por el pequeño acontecimiento, o mejor dicho, por el enorme acontecimiento al que esa familia, según Harry Potter, la mejor familia… se enfrentaba… la más pequeña y única mujer nacida en generaciones, estaba a punto de dar a luz… eso y que… eran hijos de quien había derrotado a Voldemort, por fin la familia Potter continuaría… Ginny Weasley… ahora Potter, estaba por dar a luz a tres bebés… 

Tan solo llegar al hospital, Ginny fue metida inmediatamente a la sala de parto, momento en el que los pelirrojos que se quedaron en la sala de espera empezaban a caminar en círculos, se miraban, veían al piso y se volvían a ver, ahí solo dos personas estaban un poco tranquilas o al menos no caminaban en círculos intentando hacer un hoyo en el piso como el resto de los varones, y esas dos personas eran dos mujeres, la señora Weasley y Hermione, ahora esposa de Ron, ella se limitaba a acariciar su enorme barriga de ya seis meses

-- ¡Ya tienen como tres horas ahí adentro! --explotó Ron a punto de arrancarse el cabello

--Recuerda que son tres bebés, Ron, es difícil… mejor siéntate --desde que se había casado con Ron, Hermione se había hecho de una paciencia increíble, Ron hizo una mueca indescifrable y siguió paseando, sus hermanos lo imitaban, ni siquiera Percy o el señor Weasley podían estarse quietos, mientras la señora Weasley los miraba con una cálida sonrisa

-- ¡No es posible! --volvió a gritar Ron quince minutos después, Hermione rodó los ojos, pero su mirada se desvió hacia la derecha, unos pasos que sonaban a pies descalzos corriendo sobre piso recién trapeado, le llamó la atención, se puso de pie al ver correr hacia ellos a un chico de no más de 16 años, se le hizo extrañamente familiar… vestía como roquero, pantalón y chamarra rota (de mezclilla) y una gorra negra con la visera hacia atrás, el cabello negro lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja, y usaba gafas de montura rectangular que mientras frenaba (efectivamente con sus pies descalzos) frente a Bill que lo miró interesado, acomodaba

--Buenos días, busco al señor Potter

--Buenos días¿podrías decirnos la razón? --preguntó Hermione algo suspicaz mirando fijamente esos ojos almendrados y esa sonrisa que el chico mantenía ante el claro ambiente que le gritaba que no era bien recibido

El chico consultó pensativo su reloj pulsera, después miró a Hermione

-- ¿Podría darme la hora por favor?

--Ocho y media

El chico amplió su sonrisa, se dio una curiosa palmada en la frente y exclamó divertido:

-- ¡Ya entiendo, estoy algo adelantado!... si me disculpan, me retiro, volveré dentro de dos horas… --Consultó interesado su reloj, contó algo en él y volvió a ver a Hermione que no apartaba su vista de él --...y quince minutos… --su sonrisa se borró segundos después, y con la mirada de un hombre que ha pasado demasiado, agregó: --tengo que tratar algo muy importante con el señor Potter… --su mirada se ensombreció exageradamente, su mano derecha empezó a temblar tanto, que tuvo que esconderla en uno de los bolsillos agujerados de su pantalón --es sobre sus hijos… de vida o muerte… con su permiso --la luz volvía a esos interesantes ojos, una hermosa y prácticamente perfecta sonrisa cruzó su rostro llenándolo de luz, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y corrió por donde había llegado

--Pero… --murmuró sin entender una palabra Ron

--Eso fue extraño --interrumpió George

--Demasiado --corroboró Fred

--Parecía muggle

--No cariño --dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su mujer --los muggles no pueden entrar aquí

--Es un chico muy hábil, intenté usar legeremancia --comentó pensativa Hermione

--Hurgando en la mente sin permiso¿eh?, eso no es bueno cuñad… --George cerró la boca ante la fulminante mirada de Hermione

--Pero no pude hacer nada, ese chico es bueno en oclumancia… también algo orgulloso, me mantuvo la mirada

-- ¿No será algún mortífago perdido?

--Quizá Ron, eso no lo sabemos --dijo Percy mirando desconfiado el pasillo por donde el chico había desaparecido

--Por lo menos no lo sabremos hasta que ese chico vuelva… --Hermione miró pensativa, bastante interesada hacia donde Percy lo hacía --será mejor esperar para avisar a alguien, esperemos hasta que los niños nazcan --murmuró, la señora Weasley la miró sorprendida, precisamente estaba por pedir a alguien que avisara

Después de esa extraña declaración de Hermione, los varones volvieron a pasearse en círculos frente a las mujeres que sin más que hacer platicaban sobre los hijos que Hermione tendría, Ron pasaba muy cerca pero o no escuchaba o no quería escuchar.

Las dos horas y quince minutos que el chico había dicho, pasaron rápidamente, sin aparente explicación, los varones dejaron de intentar hacer un hoyo en el piso, unos portones frente a ellos se abrieron

-- ¡Harry! --gritaron todos al unísono

El moreno que salía agotado, más despeinado que de costumbre y con una mano vendada, les sonrió, Hermione arrugó el entrecejo mirándolo… esa sonrisa…

-- ¡Y bien Harry, habla! --apremió Ron desesperado, los demás asintieron

--Están bien, Ginny agotada, a los niños los están cambiando, en un momento los suben con su madre, por cierto, Fred, George… me deben 50 galeones cada uno --agregó pícaramente, la señora Weasley y Hermione lo miraron seriamente, Harry prefirió no mirarlas.

Los gemelos empezaron a brincar entusiasmados y a abrazar al que se les pusiera enfrente

--Familia… les tengo una sorpresa… suban --anunció Harry señalando el techo

Después de abrazarlo, todos empezaron a subir, Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada

-- ¿Qué pasa? --Harry se regresó de las escaleras, conocía muy bien a ese par

--Bueno Harry --empezó Ron, Harry se extrañó al verlo callar y se asustó al ver que Hermione le apretaba el brazo como si le diera fuerza

--Me están asustando chicos

--Hace unas horas, un chico vestido como muggle vino buscándote y nos pidió que te dijéramos que lo esperaras, que tenía que tratar algo referente a tus hijos --explicó Ron lentamente, Harry lo miraba fijamente

--Algo… de vida o muerte --agregó Hermione

--Entiendo… suban, yo lo esperaré, veré si Ginny aún está ahí y le digo que subo en un momento --les sonrió mientras regresaba por los portones

Hermione y Ron se volvieron a ver, sabían que su amigo estaba preocupado y no era para menos, algo ponía en peligro a su familia, a su nueva familia… Ron besó a Hermione y le rogó que subiera con los demás y acompañara a Ginny, la castaña, solo por su avanzado embarazo obedeció, Ron dio gracias al cielo por ese bebé y se recargó en la pared.

-- ¿Remus? --preguntó interesado al ver llegar acalorado a Lupin, a penas si podía respirar

--Nimph está en… la… sala… 20

-- ¡Enhorabuena!, pero creo que esa sala está por allá al iniciar las escaleras… de donde vienes --dijo Ron señalándole tras él --Ginny tuvo a los bebés --aclaró al ver la mirada de Remus

--Los veo después, tengo que encontrar a mi esposa --balbuceó Remus deshaciendo sus pasos lo más rápido que podía, Ron sonrió mirando como el licántropo corría, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver al chico que tuvo que esquivar a Remus, sacó rápidamente su varita.

El chico llegó hasta Ron y se recargó en la pared, puso las manos sobre sus rodillas e intentó alcanzar el oxígeno que necesitaba, miraba de reojo a Ron que lo observaba de forma amenazante con la varita bien apretada

--Amigos hasta la muerte¿no? --comentó divertido, el rostro de Ron se crispó más si eso era posible --vaya… --murmuró intentando borrar la sonrisa socarrona que siempre le acarreaba problemas --bueno… no… no… está… ¿se fue? --logró preguntar entre cada bocanada de aire que tomaba -- me dormí --respiró hondo y se resbaló hasta quedar sentado

-- ¡Que hermana tienes Ron!, mira que no se quiere ir… me costó lograr que se quedara dentro… de no haber sido por… --Harry se interrumpió al ver a su amigo, siguió su mirada hasta un adolescente descalzo que lo miraba como si no hubiera visto algo mejor en el mundo, como si mirara a un héroe, aunque contando con su historia realmente no le sorprendía mucho

--Buenos días… ¿fue duro el apretón? --preguntó señalando la mano de Harry, el chico se alzó de hombros ante el silencio del hombre y se puso de pie --felicidades, una gran noticia --siguió como si no hubiera notado el mutismo de Harry

-- ¿Qué quieres y quién eres?

--Un hombre de pocas palabras --murmuró el chico sonriente, Harry sintió estar en un deja vú, ese chico se le hacía conocido y estaba seguro de que esa sonrisa la había visto antes -- ¿siempre es tan desconfiado señor Potter? --preguntó mirándolo fijamente aún con esa sonrisa que lograba descolocar a Harry

--Cuando la vida de mi familia está en peligro más

--Vaaya… ¿pero quién le ha dicho a usted que su familia corre peligro?, si yo he venido a ayudar…

--Déjate de juegos y di quien eres

--Bien, bien… que impaciencia señor por favor --miró su reloj, su expresión segura y socarrona se borró siendo reemplazada inmediatamente por la serena y sombría que Ron ya le había visto anteriormente --contestaré a sus preguntas¿Qué quiero?, ya le dije, ayudarlo¿Quién soy?, un viajero del tiempo… no me interrumpa por favor --se adelantó al intuir que Ron se burlaría --... he viajado exactamente 16 años, fui enviado para evitar una catástrofe, para evitar que mi época se destruya… verán… dos de sus hijos mueren por una terrible enfermedad de la sangre señor Potter, no la puedo explicar exactamente porque no sé de lo que trata, pero sé la forma de evitar que la contraigan y que en su cuarto cumpleaños enfermen y finalmente… --su expresión se ensombreció aún más, incluso un par de solitarias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta perderse en el cuello de su chamarra --...mueran --intentó normalizar su voz, pero no podía, sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, apretó con furia los ojos, no quería llorar, no más… su mano volvía a temblar y así sacó un pequeño tubo de cristal que con gran trabajo pudo abrir, Harry arrugó el entrecejo al ver que lo que el chico comía con ansias, eran caramelos de colores, lloraba, ahora lloraba de forma terrible, su rostro se contraía entre el dolor que seguramente sentía.

Entonces, lo pudo ver claro… demasiado claro… esa mirada, esa sonrisa, el brillo que había notado cuando lo había visto, la forma en la que lo miraba, negó asustado, no podía ser lo que pensaba, con paso titubeante se acercó al muchacho que masticaba los dulces, tragaba y volvía a llenarse la boca con ellos, sintió un choque eléctrico recorrerle la mano con la que levantaba la barbilla del muchacho, ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos, el chico desvió la mirada rápidamente, Harry sintió un piquetazo en el corazón

--Con la diferencia de dos minutos… --no había podido controlar su voz, seguía quebrada y algo horrible se había instalado en su garganta, pero debía decirlo, debía contar todo para poder solucionarlo --...mueren… primero Remus… y después Sirius… --pasó el dorso de su mano por su rostro, una sonrisa se formó, Harry se extrañó al verlo, pasaba rápidamente de la felicidad más radiante a la tristeza absoluta¿Cómo era eso posible? --la esperanza de que no pase --contestó el chico --no, no soy adivino y tampoco uso legeremancia… por favor, sé que tiene más dudas y le prometo responderlas, solo haga una transfusión de su sangre a los bebés, la necesitan antes de que pase una hora… por favor, si no me creen no importa, solo háganla, nada perderán --guardó el tubito ya sin dulces, el temblor en su mano aumentó, parecía que necesitara algo, parecía desesperado, les sonrió intentando tranquilizarlos y sacó otro tubito igual lleno de caramelos de colores

-- ¿Y bien, que pasó Harry?

El joven dibujó una sonrisa mirando tras Harry, se cubrió la boca con una mano ocultando la sonrisa al ver la reacción de ambos hombres frente a él

-- ¡PERO QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, DEBERÍAS ESTAR ACOSTADA! --gritó Ron rojo y un poco alterado

--Cálmate, estoy bien, solo quiero saber qué ocurrió

El chico bastante divertido observaba discutir a los hermanos, el temblor en su mano ya había pasado y sonriente se llenaba la boca con dulces, entonces, la mirada de Ginny se posó en él, algo que lo hizo atragantarse y toser escandalosamente, Harry preocupado le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda, ya recuperados y más que nada para huir de la mirada de la pelirroja, intentó seguir comiendo dulces, poco más que aterrado miró todos los dulces por el piso, tragó saliva y miró el tubito…

--Nada… --miró a Ginny, ella no dejaba de mirarlos --yo… yo… te…tengo… dulces… no hay… piso --tartamudeó señalándose él, el tubo y los dulces regados, tragó saliva con dificultad, sonrojado hasta las orejas miró a Ginny, volvió a tragar saliva, sintió que se le atoraba a la mitad de la garganta, cerró los ojos y con gran esfuerzo se giró hacia Harry --debo comprar más dulces, los tiré por error, puedes explicarle todo pero… --miró su reloj --...tiene media hora… ahora, si me disculpan --inclinó la cabeza con respeto e ignorando los gritos de Harry salió corriendo

-- ¿Harry, quién era ese chico?

Harry miró a su esposa, suspiró y abrazándola regresaron a la sala de parto donde el sanador estaba que trepaba por las paredes al no poder hacer acostar a esa mujer. Harry se quedó junto a ella hasta que la subieron a su habitación, después arrastró al medimago a un rincón donde le expuso su pequeño gran problema, aunque le costó cinco largos minutos, lo convenció.

Arriba, los Weasley tenían esperando ya una hora, no les decían nada y Ginny lloraba encerrada en la habitación, y ellos en la pequeña sala de espera de la misma, sin embargo, Ron por petición de su hermanita se había quedado con ella y lo hacía salir cada cinco minutos en busca del misterioso muchacho, mismo que llegó algo preocupado, justo al cumplirse una hora del nacimiento de los bebés Potter. Cuando el chico entró a la sala, se hizo un incómodo silencio, pero lo rompía con el sonido de sus dulces, miró divertido a su alrededor, estaba por decir algo gracioso cuando la puerta abriéndose violentamente y mostrando a un Harry Potter bastante desesperado…

-- ¡JAMES!

-- ¡Juro por todo lo santo que existe que yo no fui, yo lo miré fue…! --exclamó rápidamente el chico señalando a Ron, segundos después, cuando se había dado cuenta quien lo llamaba, sonrió abiertamente --lo siento, la costumbre --se alzó de hombros y miró a Harry con atención -- ¿qué?, digo, mande, digo ¿Qué ocurre?, digo¿sí?, digo… --cerró los ojos y también la boca, aunque con la misma sonrisa extendió los brazos hacia Harry pidiéndole que continuara

--Ginny quiere verte

-- ¿Todo salió bien?, tenía muy poco tiempo

--Sí, todo perfecto no te preocupes

--Que bien --suspiró el chico mirando a los Weasley

--Ginny te quiere ver --insistió Harry, el chico lo ignoró --Ginny…quiere…verte

-- ¡Aaah! --dio un brinco retrocediendo al sentir el susurro en su oído, girar la cabeza y toparse con Harry

--Pero yo…

--Tú nada --lo interrumpió Harry jalándolo de un brazo, abrió la puerta, lo metió en la habitación y de un empujón sacó a Ron --Ginny, aquí está James, como verás muy bien y…

--Harry… no lo veo

-- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces ahí?, anda --Harry miró a su derecha en busca de James, rodó los ojos y lo sacó detrás de un biombo cerca de la ventana

--Hola

--Hola James --sonrió Ginny mirando al muchacho que parecía muy nervioso

--Jimmy

-- ¿Qué?

--Me… me… --respiró hondo y miró a la pelirroja que seguía atenta cada uno de sus movimientos --...me dicen Jimmy, con James me siento en problemas --intentó sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca de nervios, una mueca que poco agradó a Ginny

--Quítate la gorra

-- ¿Eh?

--La gorra Jimmy, quisiera verte bien --indicó Ginny señalándole la cabeza, el chico tocó su gorra y miró a la pelirroja

--Yo… pues… me miro bien así para que despeinarme

--Quiero ver el color de tus ojos

--Son verdes, no tan brillantes como los de mi padre, pero son verdes, mi cabello negro y largo --aseguró girándose rápidamente y señalando su cabello, Harry enarcó una ceja --y… --sacó de nuevo los dulces, se llenó la boca y evitando mirar a Ginny fue hasta su padre --debo… debo… irme… la misión, sí debo continuar con mi misión, no me mandaron a hacer visitas de cortesía --Harry arrugó el entrecejo, no le había gustado ese tono --mire --miró a Harry mientras sacaba un disco escarlata de su pantalón, presionó un botón de su reloj pulsera, al instante un foquito verde empezó a parpadear sobre el disco que le tendía a Harry --si mañana a mediodía en punto, no regreso a su casa, por favor presionen el botón --indicó señalando un botón justo en medio del disco --debo irme, con permiso --murmuró nervioso, volvió a llenarse la boca con dulces y salió corriendo de la habitación

Ginny miró a Harry que miraba la puerta, la pelirroja dejó escapar un sollozo, al escucharlo Harry se giró hacia ella y la abrazó con cariño, pero no podía dejar de mirar la puerta, algo además de lo que había dicho ese muchacho le preocupaba, no actuaba como un chico de su edad, él sabía como era no actuar como alguien de su edad y efectivamente, el chico ocultaba algo importante…

--Tranquila Ginny, todo está bien

--Pero… yo… siento que no quiere hablar conmigo, como que me evita¿me tendrá alguna especie de rencor?

--No te preocupes, todo va bien, el chico está nervioso, no pasa nada --se obligó a mentir, no lo creía, pero tampoco podía alterar a su esposa con sus absurdas elucubraciones…

--------------------------------------------------------

James caminaba ensimismado por las calles de Londres, no sabía donde estaba y no era que le interesara mucho, llevaba las manos hundidas en los bolsillos rotos de su pantalón, respiraba hondo cada que podía, algunas lágrimas bajaban sin reparo alguno hasta caer en su chamarra, ni siquiera intentaba limpiarlas o evitar que salieran, algo en su corazón le obligaba a seguir llorando, miró el cielo cubrirse de gruesas y oscuras nubes, sonrió de forma irónica, ahora lo que necesitaba… llovería… como si no pudiera ser completamente feliz, tenía que llover, como si el haber salvado a sus hermanos de nada hubiera servido, como si… respiro hondo, se detuvo y con furia golpeó la pared, sintió que la estremecía, pero solo era el dolor en sus manos, esa sensación tan conocida por él, se recargó contra la pared, sacó el tubo con dulces y lo miró fijamente casi con asco, lo abrió y se lo llevó a la boca, lo dejó casi vacío y lo volvía a ver… en un arrebato de inconsciencia entremezclada con dolor y furia, arrojó el tubo lo más lejos que pudo, miró como el cielo se teñía ilusoriamente de colores, los caramelos volaban formando un arco-iris, el tubito rodó hasta el medio de la calle justo para que un automóvil le pasara por arriba.

Negó con la cabeza antes de seguir su camino, tenía que terminar esa misión para dejar de hacerse ilusiones y volver a su época, ya no quería estar ahí, no podía soportarlo, cada segundo que pasaba ahí, cada segundo que veía a esos pelirrojos mirarlo como a un bicho raro, ya se había cansado de que lo miraran así solo por ser hijo de Harry Potter, retrocedía 16 años y no obtenía más que esa mirada, ya estaba cansado y terminaría con eso de una vez por todas…

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	2. Un nuevo visitante

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

**Para los nostalgicos XD, otro capi... y para los nuevos bienvenidos jajajajajaja... disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!****  
**

* * *

Las horas pasaron con terrible rapidez para ver de Ginny, quien a pesar de los ruegos, regaños y demás por parte de su familia, se mantenía en la estancia en la espera del extraño joven que había asegurado volver ese día a las doce y ya era pasada la una y no había noticia alguna, y la furiosa tormenta eléctrica que se había desatado desde ayer, no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Quizá había sido la sensación de que ese chico ocultaba algo más de lo que había dicho, que había notado algo en esa mirada verde o que simplemente sabía que era su hijo, pero tenía un presentimiento grave, cada minuto que ese reloj marcaba la hacían desesperarse más. A las dos de la tarde presionó el disco con la esperanza de que el muchacho regresara en un segundo.

Tras ocho horas de espera, Ginny ya estaba más que agotada, eso de amamantar a cuatro bebés sin probar apenas bocado no era un juego de niños, pero su terquedad, para frustración de esposo y hermano, era enorme. Se rehusaba a moverse de la sala, quería estar ahí cuando llegara Jimmy y regañarlo, que le importaba ya si el chico terminaba de odiarla¡a una madre eso no se le hace!, tenerla con el alma en un hilo después de haber tenido a cuatro bebés.

Cuando Harry la reprendía por décimo cuarta vez, el timbre resonó en el tenso silencio, se puso de pie dispuesta a correr para abrir la puerta, pero Harry con cara de pocos amigos la detuvo del brazo, ella se giró molesta pero la mirada de su esposo la hizo tragarse su orgullo y volver a sentarse. Harry miró a Ron, el pelirrojo lo siguió inmediatamente.

Harry se adelantó y después de mirar a Ron, abrió la puerta, con gran trabajo pudo reprimir un grito, le fue imposible sacar la varita al toparse con un ser vestido con una especie de impermeable muggle con la capucha puesta que entraba rápidamente y él solo atinaba a apartarse, miró el bulto que llevaba en brazos y lo siguió. Cuando el encapuchado llegó a la sala y desenvolvió el bulto en uno de los sillones ante el grito de sorpresa de Hermione, todos se acercaron al instante, fácilmente pudieron ver como una mata negra caía desde el sofá, al ver el sillón, Hermione volvió a gritar, Ron abrió mucho los ojos, Harry se quedó conmocionado y no pudo reaccionar ante el inesperado desmayo de Ginny, el encapuchado hizo unos leves movimientos con la mano derecha mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como a: "Levicorpus y debería descansar, mantener a cuatro bebés debe ser agotador", dejó una mochila enlodada junto al sofá y sin decir otra palabra fue directo a la cocina; nadie reaccionó, pocos minutos después el encapuchado regresó corriendo, se arrodilló junto a la mochila y mascullando toda clase de incoherencias se puso a buscar algo en ella, aún concentrado en el interior de la mochila levantó una enorme mano de lodo y señaló tras todos, donde Ginny seguía flotando a escasos centímetros de Harry, por inercia, Hermione y Ron siguieron la dirección de la mano, el primero o quizá el único que reaccionó fue Ron quien rápidamente zarandeó a Harry, mismo que hasta la quinta zarandeada y la más agresiva, reaccionó y algo atontado aún, llevó a su esposa a su habitación.

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Ron mirando a la puerta de la cocina por donde el encapuchado acababa de perderse

--No sé

-- ¿Quién es? --señaló la cocina, Hermione se alzó de hombros

--Esa es una muy buena pregunta --respondió Harry que recién llegaba --lo que sí puedo decirte es que tiene un poder asombroso¿se dieron cuenta de que no usó varita? --murmuró Harry rodeándolos y yendo hacia el sofá donde el encapuchado había depositado el bulto que llevaba.

Miró el sofá, estaba lleno de barro, pero entre ese barro estaba un chico pálido, más pálido que el día anterior, se miraba en realidad enfermo, no entendía lo que pasaba, no sabía lo que había ocurrido, el chico apenas y respiraba, no se miraba herido…

-- ¡Tiene un mechón rojo al lado derecho!

El grito de Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos, miró el mechón del chico y cerró los ojos recordando al bebé que dormía arriba, a todos los bebés… ninguno tenía algún mechón, el regaño de Hermione lo volvió a interrumpir…"como te fijas en algo así en un momento como éste". Sonrió levemente y volvió a ver al muchacho, Ron se disculpaba, era feliz con esos dos como amigos, no dejaban de pelear nunca, era parte de su gracia.

El encapuchado salió de la cocina a paso rápido con dos tubos de cristal parecidos a tubos de ensaye flotando frente a sí, llegó hasta Jimmy e interesado y preocupado buscó algo entre los bolsillos del impermeable, sacó un pequeño frasco color ámbar y puso un par de gotas en uno de los tubos, lo agitó un poco, respiró hondo y fue hasta Hermione mientras tomaba el líquido con una jeringa, Harry y Ron inmediatamente se plantan frente a la castaña, cada uno con su varita frente a ellos, él sin tomarle importancia a la actitud defensiva de los hombres se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellos, miró unos segundos la aguja y extendió la mano hacia Hermione, la jeringa rodó hasta detenerse en la punta de sus dedos mostrando ante el brillo del foco un líquido verde opaco. Concentrado y aparentemente sin dirigirse a nadie, susurró con voz pausada:

--Necesito que se la ponga al mismo tiempo que yo¿cree que podría?, es importante

Ron y Harry miraron con horror la jeringa, el encapuchado, tras todo ese lodo y la capucha, sonrió divertido al ver los rostros de los hombres; Hermione se abrió paso entre ellos y asintió tomando la jeringa, sintió un extraño toque eléctrico que le pasó por todo el cuerpo al mirar dentro de esa capucha y ver un brillo conocido, él asintió agradecido y regresó a su anterior posición, tomó con otra jeringa el liquido del tubo que seguía flotando a su alrededor.

Respiró hondo de nueva cuenta, se frotó la frente con la mano enlodada y con la mano izquierda elevó el cuerpo de Jimmy, en la derecha tenía la jeringa preparada, se acercó al cuerpo del chico que levitaba a una altura perfecta para ambos, miró a Hermione y quitó el lodo de los brazos de Jimmy, con un ligero movimiento de su mano sobre los brazos del chico detuvo la circulación sanguínea…

--Mete la aguja justo en la vena, cuando te diga presionas para que entre el líquido --Hermione asintió, él volvió a respirar hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, un débil "ahora" salió desde la capucha y ambos inyectaron los extraños líquidos --apártate por favor --apremió retrocediendo también

Justo cuando ambos daban un par de pasos hacia atrás, Jimmy empezó a convulsionar y a vomitar un espeso líquido azul que al caer al piso desaparecía, los tres magos se sorprendieron enormemente, el encapuchado se sentó frente a Jimmy, parecía mirarlo fijamente, preocupado… pero ellos estaban más ocupados en ver que dejaba de vomitar un par de minutos después, pero seguía convulsionando, Harry deseó preguntar lo que pasaba, pero las palabras no le salían.

Cinco minutos después, Jimmy se sentó con un mal sabor de boca para sorpresa de todos, el encapuchado se puso de pie de un brinco…

-- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que comí? --murmuró saboreando interesado, cuando reparó en el monstruo encapuchado (palabras textuales de Hermione), soltó una gran carcajada señalándolo con un dedo burlescamente, el monstruo se acercó a él, lo tomó del cuello de la enlodada chamarra y gritó a todo pulmón:

-- ¡DEJARAS DE SER POTTER… SI SOLO HUBIERAS ECHO CASO A LA POCA SANGRE WEASLEY QUE CORRE POR TUS VENAS! -- a pesar de ser zarandeado rabiosamente, Jimmy solo reía cada vez más divertido -- ¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS¡CUÁNDO RAYOS VAS A ACATAR UNA ORDEN COMO DEBE SER! --gritó soltándolo violentamente, Jimmy solo reía, ya hasta se sujetaba el estomago mientras hacía enormes esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie, pero unos segundos después no pudo más y terminó sentado en el piso con hipo de tanto reír -- ¡POTTER!... --gritó rojo -- ¿acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que reír? --siseó enfureciéndose con cada segundo

--Sí… no… no…jajajajaja… no… no… aca…acat…acatar or…orde… de…de… jajajajajaa… ordenes… lo acab…acabas de… ayyy… jajajajaja… decir --apenas logró balbucear antes de ser interrumpido por la risa

-- ¡ESTÁS TERMINANDO CON MI PACIENCIA POTTER, LEVÁNTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-- ¿Qué palabras son esas? --preguntó muy seria Hermione

--Perdón --se apresuró a responder el encapuchado, Ron y Harry la miraron extrañados, la mujer miraba con el entrecejo fruncido al encapuchado que parecía nervioso mientras se retorcía los dedos arrojando al piso algo de lodo, las carcajadas de Jimmy ahora más fuertes, hicieron bajo todo ese fango sonrojar al monstruo encapuchado

-- ¿DE QUÉ RÍES?, YA CÁLLATE O TE JURO QUE ME OLVIDO DE QUE ACABAS DE REVIVIR --gritó furioso, Jimmy respiró hondo varias veces y con algo de dificultad al intentar no reír, se puso de pie

--Ya, va, va… que genio cargamos --murmuró divertido --la fuerza de la costumbre¿eh?

--Cállate --masculló el de la capa molesto

-- ¿Por qué vistes así?, jejeje pareces sacado de una película de terror muggle, quítate eso y… uuuhhh --se interrumpió, divertido señaló todo alrededor, el lodo había pasado a formar parte de la decoración de la planta baja --creo que alguien estaba jugando en el lodo y no se limpió los pies al entrar --murmuró Jimmy haciendo una perfecta imitación de Harry, quien se sorprendió un poco --y va a tener que limpiar, sip, y no será ningún elfo doméstico

--Pues lo hará tú

-- ¡Ja!... ¿y yo por qué?

--Porque eres tú el causante de que me haya batido ocho horas en el fango buscándote

--Oh claro, pero mira que yo creo que no te batiste en barro --murmuró Jimmy pensativo --para mí que era un chiquero porque hueles a…

--...sí, creí que eras un cerdo que estaba dormido, pero no, ellos son demasiado lindos y bien portados

Jimmy rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos

--Ya pues… ¿acaso no piensas quitarte eso?, apestas…

--Ya… y tú hueles a rosas

Jimmy olfateó a su alrededor hasta llegar a su axila, afirmó aparentemente serio, un carraspeó frente a él lo hizo levantar la mirada, sonrió en forma de disculpa al toparse con la mirada furiosa de Harry…

--Yo… pues… esto… --Jimmy miró al encapuchado, éste dio un paso hacia atrás, sonrió ante la mueca que le dedicaba Jimmy mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma distraída --...necesitamos un buen baño… ¡sí!, un baño eso es, necesitamos darnos un buen, reparador y largo baño… después podríamos explicarles…

-- ¡Puedes! --lo interrumpió su compañero -- tú puedes darles una explicación

--Sí, bueno… --corrigió Jimmy divertido --puedo explicar lo que ocurrió… ¿por favor? --juntó las manos frente a sí y puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia

--Tienen diez minutos, repártanselos --dijo Harry dejándose caer en un sofá

-- ¿Bromeas? --preguntó Jimmy incrédulo, pero la mirada asesina de Harry le aseguró que hablaba muy en serio

-- ¿Traen ropa?

--Sí --murmuró el chico apesadumbrado, esos diez minutos no le alcanzaba ni para quitarse la ropa --él me dará algo --agregó cuando el encapuchado mostraba su mochila

--Si no bajan en diez minutos… no once… no nueve… diez minutos, yo subiré y los bajaré como estén, con medio cuerpo lleno de lodo, desnudos, medio cambiándose… no me importará… suban

Jimmy cabizbajo se encaminó a las escaleras, seguía pensando en como haría para bañarse en diez minutos, el encapuchado se echó la mochila al hombro y despreocupado lo siguió. Cuando ambos se perdieron escaleras arriba, Harry dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio, siendo imitado por sus amigos mientras éstos se sentaban

--Chicos… gracias por quedarse, pero… --desvió la mirada de la escalera y miró a Hermione --han sido demasiados emociones en estos dos días, Hermione quizá te podría afectar por tu embara…

--Ni creas que saldré de aquí sin conocer la identidad del monstruo encapuchado --lo interrumpió Hermione

Los diez minutos que Harry había dado como plazo pasaron rápidamente, no esperó un segundo más y se puso de pie dispuesto a subir y traer a esos dos a como estuvieran, lo habría hecho de no haber visto a Jimmy que se dirigía hacia ellos, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negra y una playera sin manga blanca que le quedaba algo grande, seguía descalzo, el cabello negro le caía sobre los hombros y efectivamente, como había señalado Ron, del lado derecho tenía un mechón rojizo como de cuatro dedos que le cubría el ojo, detrás de Jimmy se acercaba un chico más o menos de su edad, algunos centímetros más alto, era pelirrojo de cabello corto y hermosos y profundos ojos azules, vestía pants blanco y una playera azul zafiro, que hacía juego con sus ojos, llevaba unas sandalias negras de piel, levantó una mano a modo de saludo cuando pasó junto a Harry, fue directo hasta la cocina mientras Jimmy se paraba frente al moreno.

-- ¡Explícame todo! --pidió autoritario Harry, un "uuhh problemas" burlesco se escuchó desde la cocina seguido de una risita -- ¡VEN AQUÍ! --gritó mirando fijamente a Jimmy que sonrió

-- ¿Llamó? --preguntó el pelirrojo saliendo de la cocina, sonreía de forma familiar

--Sentados --ordenó Harry paseándose por la sala, los chicos obedecieron inmediatamente, no sin antes intercambiar una sonrisa

--Quiero una explicación convincente de lo que pasó, no quiero balbuceos…

--Bueno yo estaba… pues… quería adelantar la misión…

-- ¿Misión? --preguntó el pelirrojo serio, Jimmy asintió -- ¿cuál misión?... ¡yo sé que los niños recibieron la sangre, esa era tu misión!

--Cállate --siseó Jimmy

--No me callo James, esa era tu misión --reclamó molesto --tenías que asegurarte de que recibieran la sangre y quedarte ahí… mantenerte con los Potter, nada tenías que hacer afuera o lejos de ellos… PERO POTTER TENÍAS QUE SER, SI TAN SOLO…

-- ¡No vuelvas con lo de la sangre! --murmuró Jimmy repentinamente serio

--SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ES VERDAD

--Como si no conocieras a los Weasley --reclamó --si tuviera algo Granger te creo ese reclamo, pero como no es así --se alzó de hombros mirando al pelirrojo

--De la sangre que tienes, la Weasley es la más sensata James

--En verdad no conoces a mi madre

--No, no la conozco

Harry enarcó una ceja y miró a los dos adolescentes

--Y tu padre…

--Con él no te metas

--Ya, entonces cállate, déjate de tonterías y déjame recibir el maldito sermón en paz

--Cuida ese vocabulario --murmuró Harry por instinto, no se había dado cuenta en realidad de que lo había dicho, Jimmy lo miró de reojo y volvió a ver a Ro

--Olvidaste los dulces --siseó el pelirrojo molesto

--Algo hay de eso --escupió Jimmy

-- ¡Basta! --gritó Harry interponiéndose entre ambos, Jimmy giró la cabeza, Ro respiró hondo y dio media vuelta

--Bien, pero yo diré lo que pasó

-- Tú no sabes nada --Jimmy rodeó a su padre y fue hasta Ro, que se giraba rápidamente, levantaba la mano y la bajaba hacia el rostro de Jimmy, pero Harry se volvía a interponer, apenas logró detenerse, apretó los puños y se giró para rehuir la inquisidora mirada del patriarca Potter --solo me encontraste inconsciente y me trajiste, no sabes más

--Basta James --dijo Harry mirándolo severamente, Jimmy fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo

--No, no es así

--Oh claro que lo es --exclamó Jimmy alzando los brazos

--Jim, tu sangre

-- ¡Maldita sea Ro, sigues con eso, ya me hartó todo lo de la sangre!

--Cuida ese…

--No, escúchame --interrumpió Ro --no entiendes

--Sí lo hago

--No… si solo hubieras acatado las órdenes… ¡déjame hablar! --se adelantó al ver la intención de Jimmy por interrumpirlo --...no te habría pasado nada, primero te adelantaste y después desapareciste… por tus venas corre sangre de dos magos muy poderosos y si algo bueno podía darte esa sangre Potter… --

Harry enarcó una ceja

--...sería que te diera el valor necesario como para afrontar todo, pero no… tú solo hazle caso para hacerte el héroe --exclamó mirando el techo, Harry entrecerró los ojos, Jimmy bajó la cabeza, se dejó caer en el sillón más alejado que encontró y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos --dime por qué huiste del hospital

--No huí --murmuró enterrando los dedos en su piel --la misión…

--Tu única misión era que los bebés recibieran la sangre de Harry antes de su primera hora con vida, esperarme ahí o aquí… no salir, no alejarte¡maldita sea, no poner tu vida en peligro! --gritó algo alterado, Hermione iba a reprenderlo, pero el que Jimmy comenzara a llorar lo evitó, el chico sollozaba sonoramente, se escuchaba que retenía, que hacía hasta lo imposible por retener un grito, bajó violentamente las manos, con los puños apretados se golpeó las piernas, apretaba con fuerza los parpados

--No… yo no huí --murmuró con la mandíbula apretada, Ro parecía ofendido

-- ¡Sí, lo hiciste, saliste corriendo… huyendo! --gritó el pelirrojo demasiado cerca de Jimmy y lo comprobó cuando el chico se puso de pie de un brinco y lo tiró de un puñetazo, el chico fue a dar a brazos de Ron, a como pudo y ciego de ira corrió hasta Jimmy lanzándole otro puñetazo, Harry intentó detenerlos pero tuvo que esquivar los golpes que se mandaban los muchachos, tras dos minutos y veinte golpes esquivados, Harry terminó sentándose en un sillón, puso los pies sobre la mesita de en medio y miró la pelea

-- ¡Detenlos Harry!

--Déjalos Hermione, tienen mucho que decirse… que se desahoguen

-- ¿Qué se desahoguen¿pero es que estás loco Potter? --reclamó Hermione alterada

--Vamos, vamos, siéntate… estarán bien

-- ¿También tú? --miró a Ron que la abrazaba y la llevaba hacia un sofá

Los golpes entre los dos muchachos eran increíbles, uno tiraba al otro y éste se paraba y se lanzaba contra él, Harry miraba con extraña atención cada golpe que tiraban y cada que uno que era recibido por alguno, incluso como cada uno por turno se ponía arriba del otro y le propinaba varios golpes en la cara y estómago, después giraban. La intensidad de los golpes no tardó en disminuir, al ver eso, Harry se puso de pie, Hermione lo miró inmediatamente, rodó los ojos al ver que no hacía nada por detenerlos y al contrario, iba hacia la cocina.

Harry volvió un par de minutos después con una caja rectangular de metal rojo, lo puso en la mesita y se sentó junto a Ron, poco después, con cejas partidas, ojos morados, labios reventados y narices sangrantes, los chicos se sentaron uno cerca del otro, respiraban agitados, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y los miró detenidamente antes de hablar.

-- ¿Terminaron?

Los muchachos lo miraron, ninguno dijo o hizo algo, solo intentaban respirar

--Sí, veo que sí… --asintió con la cabeza y con una mano les señaló el sofá frente a él, los chicos se levantaron y atendieron la orden silenciosa de Harry, cuando se sentaron, Harry se puso de pie, los volvió a ver detenidamente, rodeó la mesita y se sentó en ella frente a Jimmy, el chico desvió la mirada.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione y Ron, Harry abrió la caja roja y observó el contenido

--No quiero, que esto se repita¿me entendieron los dos? --no obtuvo respuesta por lo que continuó como si le hubieran dado una respuesta afirmativa

--Él empezó --masculló Ro

--No… ----Jimmy intentó refutar, pero la severa mirada de Harry se lo impidió

--A ver --murmuró Harry girándole la cara con cuidado, la alzó un poco y la analizó --te curaré --mojó un trozo de algodón en…

-- ¿Alcohol? --preguntó con un tono de miedo al ver el algodón acercarse a su labio, reprimió un grito cuando el frío líquido entraba en su herida, se mordió la lengua al ver la mirada de su padre

--Anda Ron, cura a tu hijo --apremió Harry, Ron sorprendido miró al pelirrojo

-- ¿Cómo?

--Eres pelirrojo, te llamas Ron, tienes sangre Granger, andas con mi hijo, se conocen, te pareces a Ron, eres muy alto, tienes los ojos de Ron¿quieres que siga? --enumeró Harry concentrado en el labio partido de Jimmy, Ro se sonrojó para gracia de Hermione --te sonrojas como un Weasley --agregó al ver de reojo las orejas rojas del chico, Jimmy iba a reír pero su padre presionaba con fuerza el algodón y el alcohol hacia su trabajo… le ardía como el infierno

-- ¿Con menjurjes muggles? --murmuró Ron sentándose junto a Harry

--Sí --musitó el moreno mojando otro trozo de algodón y llevándolo a la ceja de Jimmy que no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor, Harry lo miró severamente y siguió curándolo.

La curación por lo demás transcurrió en silencio, Hermione solo se limitaba a observar, ambos chicos se parecían bastante a sus respectivos padres, pero Jimmy tenía algo que lo hacía parecerse aún más a Harry… la misma mirada de tristeza o melancolía cuando miraba una fotografía de su padre…

--Yo no empecé --masculló Jimmy unos minutos después, sentía un poco adormecidas todas las heridas

--Basta James --murmuró Harry guardando todo

--Pues yo no fui el cobarde que huyó de su madre

-- ¡¿COBARDE?! --gritó Jimmy parándose fieramente, Harry se puso de pie también dispuesto a impedir una segunda pelea, el chico hacía esfuerzos ya inútiles por detener las lágrimas que rebeldemente brotaban de esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, furioso se pasó la mano por el cabello, se detuvo unos segundos en el mechón rojizo y lo miró, suspiró, bajó las manos y derrotado miró a Ro --no sabes lo que significa esa palabra Ro¿tienes idea de lo que significó para mí el haber visto a mi madre tan sonriente, tan feliz…?, después recordar, revivir con cada sonrisa, con cada gesto amable, al escuchar su voz¿imaginas lo que es recordar lo que…? --se interrumpió mientras se limpiaba el rostro con un brazo --voltea --señaló hacia Hermione, Ro miró el piso junto a sus pies -- ¡VOLTEA! --se acercó de tres grandes zancadas hasta el pelirrojo y le giró la cabeza para que pudiera ver a Hermione -- te sientes feliz de verla joven y embarazada, una alegría te invade al saber que dentro de poco… ¡maldita sea Ro! --cayó de rodillas llorando, miró de forma implorante al pelirrojo --imagina por solo un segundo lo que sentí yo…

--Tu padre también está muerto y no le huyes --contestó Ron en tono triste acercándose a su primo, justo en ese momento llegaba Ginny en silencio, miró a Jimmy se rodillas y a Ro que lo miraba con tristeza e impotencia mezcladas, miró también a Harry que lloraba, a Ron que abrazaba a Hermione y a su amiga a quien silenciosas lágrimas le marcaban el rostro, volvió a ver a Jimmy

--Pero… es… diferente… él…

--No es diferente --lo interrumpió molesto --los dos están muertos… estoy seguro de que ella se sintió muy mal al saber que era tu madre y ver la forma en la que la rechazaste

--No te consta… que lo haya hecho

--Te conozco Jimmy, saliste del hospital para no sufrir, lo sé… --el chico se arrodilló junto a Jimmy y le puso una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo

--Te aseguro que yo no me sentí mejor

--Ella no te rechazó

--Solo no quiero encariñarme… es todo…

-- ¿Y si ella te rechazara?

Jimmy levantó la mirada, negó seguro, Ro sonrió

--No, no lo haría --contestó Ro mirándolo comprensivo

--Entiéndeme hermano…

--Entiende tú James

-- ¡Ro¿cómo rayos crees que me siento cuando escuchó a la maldita de Skeeter cuando dice: "James Potter un digno miembro de la familia Potter, un chico de doce años tan guapo como su padre, la única diferencia es ese sexy mechón rojizo que lo hace ver tan bien"¡me he cansado de decirle que tengo 16 años!... --Ro sonrió levemente --o que tal, cuando dicen¡pero chico quítate ese mechón que no pareces más que un truhán, deshonras tu nombre! --exclamó en la perfecta voz de un anciano amargado

--No importa lo que ellos digan Jimmy

--No, supongo que no… solo importa que todos los días cuando despierto miro la causa de la muerte de mi familia, sí… eso es lo que importa¿cierto?

--Jim

-- ¿Y me dices cobarde?, tú no creciste sin padres, sin familia --reclamó furioso, Ro desvió la mirada hacia sus padres

--Pero Lily…

--Ella… --Jimmy sonrió, por primera vez en el día, su mirada brilló un poco --...es la causa de que yo siga viviendo, por ella no… Ro¿Cómo me pides afronte algo así?, no puedo, es demasiado verla viva, tan radiante, sonreírme y saber… que murió por mi culpa¡que yo la maté¡NO PUEDO RO, NO PUEDO! --gritó con furia contenida, golpeó con fuerza el suelo, sintió como se lastimaba las manos, solo quería sacar un poco del dolor que lo consumía día y noche… solo desahogarse, no más… se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos, lloraba desconsoladamente rompiendo el corazón de quien lo escuchara sollozar, Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta a pesar de no poder retener las lágrimas

--No morí por tu culpa Jimmy

Jimmy levantó la cabeza rápidamente topándose con Ginny que a pesar de llorar, le sonreía maternalmente, Hermione se acercó lentamente hasta Ro, le tomó la mano ayudándole o más bien pidiéndole que se pusiera de pie, le murmuró algo al oído y después de palmear el brazo de Harry como apoyo, salieron de la casa dándoles un poco de privacidad

--Si morí, no fue tu culpa hijo --Jim desvió la mirada, pero Ginny no lo dejó por mucho tiempo y lo obligó a mirarla con solo una caricia en la mejilla, al instante, el chico se sintió perder en esa mirada castaña con la que tanto había soñado, Harry los miró una vez más, sonrió tranquilo y dando media vuelta fue a su habitación, él también le daría privacidad a madre e hijo.

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
